Shoto Todoroki
Shoto Todoroki & Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Shota Aizawa is a battle fought between Class 1-A Students Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu against their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa during the practical portion of the First Term Final Exam. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Shota challenges two of his star students. During a U.A. faculty meeting, three days before the test, Shota and his fellow teachers discuss the matchups. Shota notes that although Shoto is doing well as a student, he relies too much on brute force in combat. He also notes that Momo also relies on her Quirk too much and can't make quick decisions. Shota ultimately proposes that the two are paired and he will fight them and erase their Quirks to exploit their weaknesses. On the day of the exam, Shota announces his matchup with Shoto and Momo first. When Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami pass their exam, Yaoyorozu is reminded of her defeat in the Sports Festival. She meets Shoto in the practical exam arena. Shoto interrupts her daze to ask if she's nervous. He doesn't blame her because their opponent would make anyone nervous. Battle Eraser Head stands over the city on top of a telephone pole, scoping the area for his opponents. Momo follows Shoto while he explains that the fight can be decided by who finds the other first. Shoto asks Momo to start making things with her Quirk so they'll know when the Eraser Hero is nearby. He plans to draw Shota towards him so Momo can escape. Momo has a plan of her own but isn't confident enough to go against Shoto. Shoto runs through the street and keeps his hand frozen. Momo follows him and creates nesting dolls. Momo commends Shoto for his plan. He replies that it's nothing, but Momo believes that Shoto has more practical skills than she does even though they both got into U.A. on recommendations. During the cavalry battle, she just took Shoto's orders but when it came to her own fight, she lost to Fumikage. 220px|thumb|Shoto gets captured first. Shoto notices Momo isn't making the dolls anymore and realizes Shota's above them. Shota tells them to act when they know an enemy is near. Shoto tries to freeze Eraser Head but the hero erases his Quirk. Shota lands in front of Shoto and advises him to prioritize evasion. He dodges Shoto's kick and the latter yells for Momo to run. Momo hesitates before she runs and their teacher is disappointed with their plan. Eraser Head swiftly uses his Capturing Weapon to wrap up Shoto and hang him from a light pole. Eraser Head tells Shoto that he was always going to catch him first because Shoto is the team's offense. Shoto boasts that he could easily free himself and then his teacher laces the ground beneath him with caltrops. Shoto compares Eraser Head to a ninja and Eraser Head replies that he's more prepared to defeat Shoto than the Hero Killer was. He tells Shoto his plan placed too much of the burden on himself and that he needs to trust Momo more. Eraser Head takes off and Shoto mulls over his teacher's advice. Meanwhile, Momo panics as she runs towards the escape gate. She doubts every decision she's made and can't keep her composure enough to make new ones. Eraser Head catches up to her. He knows that Momo lost her confidence after the Sports Festival. He wraps her arm with his scarf and pulls her towards him. Momo notices that she can still use her Quirk and frees herself by creating a cylinder around her arm to create space. Then, she runs back towards Shoto. Disappointed with Momo's choice, Shota wishes that he could help her get her confidence back. However, Shota knows that his job right now is to test Momo and attack her weaknesses. 220px|left|thumb|Momo gets her confidence back and rescues Shoto. Momo gets back to Shoto and apologizes for not escaping. Shoto tells her that their teacher is approaching. Momo starts to panic and Shoto tries to snap her out of it. Shoto asks about her plan and apologizes for not asking earlier. Momo says her plan wouldn't work if his didn't but Shoto argues she's better suited to deal with this situation. Shoto reveals that he voted for Momo to be Class President because he thought she would be the best fit for the role. Momo takes a moment to appreciate Shoto's advice. Eraser Head asks if she's given up. With her confidence restored, Momo throws the nesting dolls at her teacher. Eraser Head swipes them away and knocks loose the stun grenades inside them. The light blinds Eraser Head and Momo frees Shoto from his bindings. Momo tells her partner that she has a plan to defeat their homeroom teacher. Shota responds to Momo's claim with a smile. 220px|thumb|[[Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall|Giant Ice Wall!]] Eraser Head attacks and Momo moves Shoto out of the way. Shoto tries to respond with fire, but it's erased. Shoto follows Momo as she sprints down the street. Momo tells Shoto that their teacher can't use his Quirk for as long because of his injuries from the U.S.J. Incident. She adds that their victory is a matter of timing and right now they just need to get out of his sight. Eraser Head throws his scarf at them from above, but he can't keep their Quirks erased and Shoto counters with his signature move: Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall. Shoto blocks Eraser Head off with the wall and asks Momo more about her plan. Momo starts making her own version of their teacher's scarf. Since they're in a residential area, they must keep damage to a minimum. Eraser Head also pursues them too fast because he moves quickly with his own scarf. Momo creates a catapult and loads the restraining bonds in it. Eraser Head watches their approach in front of the escape gate. 220px|thumb|left|Eraser Head falls into Momo's trap. Momo and Shoto run out from behind the ice hidden beneath cloaks. Eraser Head notes that he can't erase their Quirks while they're hidden, but he adds that they're at a disadvantage as well. Eraser Head wraps up one of them with his scarf, but it turns out to be a mannequin. Momo tries to launch the catapult and accidentally misses the trigger. Eraser Head backs off and Momo launches the restraining bonds at him and they spread apart. Momo tells Shoto to blast his flames. Shoto shoots out his fire beneath Eraser Head, prompting the hero to wonder why Shoto didn't aim for him. Shoto's fire heats up Momo's creation and it tightens around their teacher in an instant. Momo explains that she wove nitonyl alloy into the restraining bonds so that it would return to its previous form whenever it's heated. Eraser Head silently commends his students and then they handcuff him to officially pass the exam. Aftermath 220px|thumb|Momo is overcome with emotion. Shoto says Momo's plan went too smoothly. Momo admits that her plan should have failed when she missed the catapult's trigger. She believes that their teacher allowed her to pass when he chose not to attack at that moment. Shota tells his students that he didn't attack because he was afraid Shoto would freeze him while still beneath the cloak. Shoto realizes it was all a matter of timing and he thanks his partner. Momo starts to cry and Shoto asks what's wrong. Team Todoroki & Yaoyorozu is officially announced to have passed the exam and they are both exempt from extra class during the Quirk Training Camp. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga version, Shota explains the terms of the final exam with only Momo and Shoto present. Shoto and Momo take the exam at the same time as everyone else instead of going fifth and they were the first team to pass the final. The scene where Momo recalls losing to Fumikage is not present. References Site Navigation Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles